1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to an optical sheet and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the development of the information technology, the market of display devices, that is, connection media between users and information is expanded. In line with this trend, the use of a flat panel display (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increased. Of them, a liquid crystal display, which can implement high resolutions, can be miniaturized and made and can have a large screen size, has been widely used.
A liquid crystal display is classified as a light-receiving type display device. This liquid crystal display can display an image using light received from a backlight unit disposed below a liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit has a light source, an optical film layer, and so on in order to supply efficient light to the liquid crystal panel. Here, the optical film layer can has a diffusion sheet, an optical sheet, a protecting sheet and the like.
A plurality of sheets comprised of the optical film has a great change in the optical characteristics depending on requirements, structural conditions, etc. Here, a change in the optical characteristics of the optical film layer has an influence on the optical efficiency of the backlight unit and also the display quality of a liquid crystal display.
Accordingly, in order to improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display, it is necessary to continuously research the optical film layer related fields.